An Awkward Drive
by Demon-wallflower
Summary: After avoiding each other for years a cab ride brings the brothers uncomfotably close.


*I do not own the characters in this story but the plot line is mine*

A young man ran though the rain to catch up with the taxi that pulled into the only open spot along the busy street. As he slid into the taxi and started to pull the door closed and thank the driver another person called for him to hold the taxi. When the man saw who it was he attempted to pull the door completely closed before the other person could get in but he wasn't fast enough. The man who had originally hailed the taxi glared at the other from under his mop of white hair, and attempted to merge himself with the door on the other side of the taxi. The other man sat coolly ignoring the other man's glare.

He thanked the driver before addressing the other man with a sarcastic grin, "I hope you don't mind sharing a cab since tonight seems to be in short supply of them?"

The dark haired man just mumbled in response.

"And we are going to the same location." He said combing his wet hair out of his face with his fingers before giving the driver directions.

The silence that consumed the car after that was oppressing, and the sides of the car actually looked like they were dented outwards from the pressure of the two men trying to sit as far away from each other as possible.

After they had traveled for about half an hour in the silence the man who had originally hailed the taxi finally spoke, "You are so irritating."

"I could say the same for you, Dante." The other man retorted silencing any attempt at provocation, and the consuming silence once again occupied the car.

The driver, in an attempt to lighten the heavy hostile air in the back of the cab, flicked on the radio. The radio was still on the heavy metal station from the last passengers and ended up having quite the opposite effect on the two in the back seat. The man with the slicked back hair folded his arms across his chest tucking his hands into his still dripping trench coat. Dante sat with one hand in his lap and the other resting on the opposite hip. The driver gripped the steering wheel tightly, the men in the back were making him nervous. He really didn't like how the two men were looking at each other, or not looking at each other, confrontation seemed immanent. He panicked and tapped accelerator before he could stop himself, the car zoomed forward and it took a while for him to get it under control again.

The radio station turned to static for a second, and when it cleared the song had switched. A sinister smile spread across the other mans face when he recognized the song.

"Virgil, I see you remember our song." Dante said his voice was dripping with sarcasm, and the same smile had spread across his face as well.

"Oh how could I forget. We have such fond memories of it." Virgil replied icily, his smile curling into a snarl. A faint growl escaped his throat as he shifted and there was a metallic flash.

The driver was so startled that he slammed on the brakes causing both men to fall forward and out of their seats onto the dirty soggy floor of the cab. Dante pulled the sound proof glass that separated the passengers from the driver closed so they wouldn't have to hear the music and the driver wouldn't hear any of their conversation, that is if there was any conversation. They sulked in their silent corners. The tension in the air was almost palpable and the silence seemed to be a living thing, but the rest of the ride was uneventful.

When they finally arrived at their destination and got out of the car, the taxi drove off as quickly as the engine would allow, and the two men only managed a dozen steps towards the building they had been dropped off in front of before they reached for their weapons and leaped at each other. The struggle was quick and remained relatively unnoticed while it was in progress. They ended up in a stalemate, Virgil had Dante in a headlock with his knife pressed against his throat, and Dante had his gun against Virgil's head. If one went down the other was going too, this is when people stopped on the street to see what was going on.

"I guess we should continue this some other time." Virgil said before releasing Dante from the head lock and disappearing into the gathering shadows and crowd.

Dante shoved his gun into its shoulder holster, and dug his hands into his pockets before disappearing into the crowd as well and starting to track Virgil once again.


End file.
